


Addicted

by roxasnaminexx, xanara11219



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BP is 20, Biting, Blood and Violence, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Oral Sex, Painplay, Polyamory, Public Sex, Rick is 22, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Flesh Curtains, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxasnaminexx/pseuds/roxasnaminexx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanara11219/pseuds/xanara11219
Summary: Morty is addicted to Rick, everything about him. Even when Rick throws him away for Unity, Morty comes back for more. Even when Morty finds love, he cannot escape the harsh grip of his addiction. Bird Person is tired of seeing Morty hurt, seeing the bruises and cuts that mark his pale skin. They are yin and yang, Bird Person is warm and loving whereas Rick is cold and cruel. Morty is stuck between them never truly with one or the other until his life hangs by thread.





	1. Bruises and Bitemarks

Today marked 3 years since he was assigned a Rick, 2 years since he started sleeping with his Rick, and 1 year since he was pushed to the side by a blue whore. At least the first year he could sleep with Rick in a bed, now it was 5 minutes in a toilet stall, 10 minutes in a shower, a quick blow job when they were alone, hurried and animalistic. Morty usually got off if he was lucky... though it was becoming more and more that Rick was the only one enjoying their secret affair, mostly because Morty saw no reason to be hidden. Either it could be open and Unity could know or Rick had no business with him... but standing behind the curtains and seeing Rick out there screaming his head off... it was hot as fuck. Even Morty knew that he wouldn't be able to say no to Rick, ever. He'd have to deal with being second best to Unity and hope Rick got done with her soon... but he could see the red haired blue skinned girl in the front row and if he could kill with a look she would fall dead. He gave a gentle sigh and just watched Rick. The beautiful lyrics that he once wanted to believe could be meant for him was now directed to someone who wouldn't love Rick. Morty headed to the small table just beyond the back stage area to get a water for Rick, he'd need it after this set.

Rick was just having a good time. He had at first hated the idea of having a morty. His band was just starting to get some footing, just starting to get off the ground both figuratively and literally, and a kid being there really could ruin all of that. But to his surprise, the kid seemed to worship him at first, loved his music, wanted to support him in any way he could. So, of course, he would end up fucking the kid. He hung around, loving him and wanting to be a part of everything... but when he met Unity he actually fell in love. To some degree. She was hot, intelligent, could have a conversation with Rick as well as being good in bed. He soon left morty as just being a fling, an affair on the side. He figured since morty loved him so much he wouldn't mind just being with him every now and again. For this gig, he was playing to a sold out crowd, and everything seemed perfect. Unity had come with him on this leg of the tour, and he felt fucking amazing. Tight pants showing every inch of him, a tank top that went so low you could see his stomach... he screams into the mic, playing guitar, grinning as he finishes up his gig.

Morty was waiting as always at the edge of the stage for Rick. He held a cold beer in hand for Rick, having realized once he got to the table that beer was like water for Rick. He also held a towel for him, knowing after standing under lights for an hour Rick would be a sweaty mess. He smiled as he offered the things to Rick, reaching up to kiss Rick's cheek. "You were amazing, Rick... as always." He lets his smile waver for a moment, he knew Unity would be there soon. "Rick, can I shower with you tonight?" It was a simple request, a promise of sex, and yet he still knew Rick could deny him. "It's been a few weeks, I just... I miss you..." he huffed a little. Honestly, the only downside to their relationship as it was, was Morty's obsession and attachment to Rick... and the fact he was only 16. But Rick wasn't that much older than him, so it wasn't a problem with anyone on their tour who knew.

Rick takes the beer and towel from him, drying himself off. "Thanks. The-they seemed to like it," he says with a smirk, taking a long swig of the beer. However, at hearing him offer up the sex he just smirks, "you miss me? I-i don't blame y-you. Sure. I'll come t-to your hotel room, alright?" Since they were on tour they were at a hotel... Unity and Rick were sleeping together, BP and Squanchy had one, and Morty was alone. 

Morty smiled a little when Rick agreed to come to his room. It was enough to stop the ping of jealousy that rushed him when Unity appeared. Morty flinched as Unity appeared with a screech. The blue girl had worked her way through the crowd and back stage, taking a few minutes to get there. She finally saw her lover and ran over to him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. "Oh my god, Rick!! Your music is amazing... I know I always say that, but I really mean it. You're so hot up there." She was rather drunk by now, her words slurring slightly as she hung on Rick. She might be intelligent but she didn't really know her limit.

When he sees unity he grins, hugging her and kissing her deeply, one hand on the drink. "Fuck y-yeah I did, baby. You liked it t-that much, huh?' he chuckles, pulling away to take a drink.

Unity moaned into the kiss and smirked a little when he pulled away. "Of course I did! It was amazing, Rick, I can't wait to get back to the hotel room with you..." she bit her lip and let one hand grope her lover. 

Rick grins as he hears unity, leaning down to kiss and bite at her neck, "yeah? I think I-I can put on a show for you, babe..." he smirks, his hand moving down to grab her ass, pinning her against the wall as he bites a mark on her neck.

He looked away from the pair before he let his jealousy show and headed to the table for his own beer. Most of the crew didn't care, BP usually tried for a few minutes to stop him but Squanchy already knew that he had worse drinks when he partied with Rick for a year. As least he had Rick for a little bit tonight, as long as that bitch didn't ruin it.

Unity moaned with approval as Rick bit on her neck and groped her. "I want a special show with just you... you don't have to play any music to make me scream." She winked at Rick and giggles again. She took his beer to take a drink and leaned on him a little. "Can we go yet? Pretty please? I just want you..."

Hearing her say she wanted to go, he pulled away with a huff, "I'm b-basically sober. I'm n-not going back until I'm completely wasted." He said with a roll of his eyes, "stay and d-drink. Or go back with Birdperson, I don't c-care." He knew they might fight about this, but he wasn't ready to go back yet. He wasn't done partying.

She was more than eager for this to go to farther, just not here. She frowned when Rick said he wasn't going to leave. "Rick y-you don't always have to get wasted. Come back this once with me, you can get drunk on me." She crossed her arms. She was slightly pissed off. She was only slightly worried about him fucking a whore if she left, but she also needed to get a shower and maybe sleep... "Rick if you don't come with me you won't get any tonight. If I go back alone I'm getting a shower and going to sleep before you there." Her eyes narrowed. "Now let's go. I want you to fuck me nice and long in our hotel room."

Rick growls a little, giving a groan, and he thinks about it for a minute. Did he even need Unity tonight? Morty was just as good to fuck, honestly. And he didn't bitch like this...as much, at least. "Fine. Let's g-go." he says, grabbing another beer, "Y-You coming, Morty?" he asks the kid, going to the back of the venue. The hotel wasn't far from the venue, and after a little while of walking, Rick finishing off the beer and the contents of his flask, they were finally there. He just waved a quick bye to Morty, with a slight smirk, knowing full well what was going to happen soon enough.

She smiled when she got her way and hugged Ricks arm as they left the venue. The teen seemed a little disappointed to have to end his drinking early but followed behind Rick dutifully as they left. He knew Rick would probably be pissed off when he came to see him, at least that was usually the case when Unity was a bitch and wanted to fight with Rick. It was always Morty who seemed to comfort him best... more or less because it was Morty Rick complained to the most about the fights. The teen glanced up as Rick waved him off and offered a small smile. He knew Rick would come to him, he always did. But he wondered how long it would take him tonight. _I might just shower before he even gets there if he takes too long..._ he hummed softly and headed up to his room.

Unity giggled at Rick and kissed his neck, biting here and there. "Baby you're so amazing to me." She let her hand unbutton the tight leather pants Rick wore.

Rick heads into the room with Unity, letting her kiss at his neck, a small smirk on his lips. "D-Damn straAaight, Unity..." he says, tugging his pants down a bit further to reveal he wasn't wearing underwear...which he hardly ever did if he was wearing these pants. His own hands travel up her form, before one hand tangles in her hair and tugs it back, pushing her back against the wall. He bites her neck and jaw right under her ear, his warm breath wafting over her ear. It takes a little while, before finally, after a few rounds, Unity is asleep next to Rick. Rick sits up, sliding on a pair of loose pants and his tank top, having a few hickies on his revealed neck. He heads down to Morty's room, knocking on the door, not having the room key.

Morty had already showered and was actually almost asleep when he heard the knock on the door. He gave a soft groan and stood up, pulling it open while rubbing his eyes. "Rick its been 3 hours... did you get lost coming a floor down?" He rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what happened if the new hickeys were anything to go by at least. He rubbed his head and moved back to let Rick in. "God, you're so whipped for her you know..." He rolled his eyes as he closed the door. "You didn't even get one beer in before she wanted to leave..." He always had his own complaints, and usuallyit was to do with her stopping the party before he could get drunk himself. He flipped the lock at the door in case anyone got curious and moved closer to Rick. 

Rick just rolls his eyes, pushing past Morty to come into the hotel room, arms crossed over his chest. "Yeah, yeah, sh-shut up. I didn't want to st-start a huge fucking fight a-again..." it had only been a few days ago that the two of them had fought, and Rick had to sleep in his own room those nights. The only reason he hadn't fucked Morty then was because Unity's room had been right next to Morty...and neither of them could be incredibly quiet. "I g-got drunk enough b-before the show, like hell I'm gonna go to a g-gig and not be hammered..." he leans down, grabbing a bottle out of the mini fridge in Morty's room, cracking it open and taking a long swig. "If you're just going to be a little b-bitch, I'll go back to my r-room." he said with a groan, finishing off the bottle in just two swigs.

Morty giggles a little. "What is so important about not starting a fight now? Since last time I'm always a floor above or below you guys, you always have a bed here with me..." He rolled his eyes before taking one the bottles himself. The perk of being on tour? He could do pretty much anything in his room and no one cared, Rick paid all his food and drink and beers and all he had to do was spread his legs every now and then. He rolled his eyes at Rick's hollow threat to leave. "Let me rub your back, you were tense the entire walk here." He smiled, always ready to care for his Rick and please him in any way he could.

"It's j-just a fucking hassle to deal with her y-yelling at me, and it's g-getting annoying. So sh-shut up," he mumbled, running his hands through his messy blue hair, all before Morty comes to sit down on his hips. When Morty offers up a back rub, he just shakes his head, "Th-that's more for you than it is f-for me, Morty." he says, going to sit down on the bed. It really was more for Morty... He just liked Rick being putty in his hands. 

"The yelling isn't getting annoying, Rick, she is. You're getting tired of her." When Rick sat down he moved to sit on his hips. "When exactly are you going to tell her your fucking me?" He pressed light kisses to his neck and jaw, his hands slipping under Ricks shirt. "She'll hear us sooner or later. When you're with me your so much louder." He ran a hand through blue hair and tugged harshly to get room. He bit into the man's neck and left his own mark. The only good thing with Unity being drunk when Rick fucks her and she doesn't remember what marks she left and which ones are new.

Rick scoffs, "maybe I'm getting t-tired of you..." he grumbles, though doesn't push the issue more than that. Maybe he was getting a little tired of her. _Maybe._ He moves one hand down to Morty's ass, squeezing it softly through his pants. "I wasn't exactly pl-planning on it, Morty. You can't e-exactly tell people that you're f-fucking your g-grandson." granted, they weren't technically related, and Morty wasn't really his grandson...but they were close enough for it to be weird. "You're the one I'm w-worried about...you fucking scream..." he grins, sliding his hand down the back of the other's pants to get a better grip. As he bites his neck, he growls in pleasure, arching his back a little, "Y-You gotta be careful..." he mumbles, pulling the other's pants down.

He bit his lip as Rick squeezed his ass. Luckily he only had on a loose pair of shorts. He kisses along Ricks neck and collar bone, leaving a few faint marks that wouldn't last too long. "Unless you magically had a kid and they also magically had a kid by the time you were six, I'm not your grandson. You rarely ever even introduce me as that, I'm just Morty." He huffed a little and bit down on the man's chest. "I only scream because you get shitty if I bite into you. Besides... you like hearing how good of a job you're doing." He let his hips wiggle a little into Rick's hand as his pants are pulled off. He glanced down at him and rolled his eyes. He didn't want to be careful. He wanted to claim what belonged to him first. "I make no promises."

He can't help but smirk as he hears the others explanation for having a grandson by that point, and he nods his head, "true...you don't know m-me, I was a fucking slut when i-i was six." He says with a slight smirk, chuckling to himself. When Morty bites his chest he shivers, sliding his shirt off all the way. He slides Morty's shirt off as well, fingernails digging into his skin as he does so. "Though you...I can do whatever i-i want with you..." he smirks widely.

Morty rolled his eyes and stayed quiet. He didn't want to think about Rick being tired of him. He didn't want to be replaced. When Rick admits to being a slut he laughed at him and nods. "Oh I know baby... but you didn't have any babies, It's impossible." He let Rick undress him and offered a moan as the others nails dug into his skin. " _Fuck..._ Rick be careful, you might make me bleed again." He huffed a little and bit into Rick's neck again as he rocks his hips forward on the man and grinds against him. "You're not too tired out to give me my own show are you? I've missed being like this with you, I'm jealous of that bitch who always gets your dick..." He mumbled out, grinding on Rick like a dog in heat and biting on any skin he could reach.

Rick continues to undress him, leaving the younger man nude against him, Rick still having a pair of pants on. "You liked it, d-don't give me that." He says with a smirk as Morty says he might bleed again, leaning in to kiss and bite his neck roughly. The idea of giving him a show made him chuckle, and he moves to lay Morty down on the bed, lying him on his back. "I don't know, wh-what did you have in mind?" He asks with a grin, slowly beginning to slide his pants off, though stopping right before Morty could see his member.

He stuck out his tongue at Rick before moaning loudly, his back arching at the bites on his neck. He gave a soft whine when he was laid down though it stopped as he watched Rick start to pull off his pants. He bit his lip hard as he let a hand go down to grope Rick. "I want you to fuck me like a bitch in heat. Believe it or not, there was a time that I didn't have to beg and plead for time with you. I didn't have to drive myself nearly mad trying to get the pleasure you give me from someone else."

"You that needy and jealous? I-its hot, honestly." Rick listens to the other, growling softly as he hears him talking about time before Unity. Though fucking him like a bitch in heat? He could do that. 

" _Yes, I'm needy and I'm jealous._ I'm 16 with an almost constant boner and the only guy who can actually get me off _has been ignoring me the past week!_ " He pulled Rick down by his hair and bit into his neck, drawing blood easily. He would never admit but the animalistic sex they had after days, or even weeks apart, was what Morty craved most. He could draw blood and all it would do is spur Rick on to do more to him. And usually, he got his own set of bloody marks from finger nails in his hips and teeth on his neck. They were made for this and only this, Morty was simply a tool to keep Ricks desires under control and to make sure he didn't lose his cool and make a bloody mess of anyone else. "Come on Rick. It's been a week, you know I'm going to get this one way or another. Indulge me and give in."

The kid just wouldn't stop talking. He runs his fingernails down his bare stomach and chest as he talks, leaving red marks in his wake, some of which begin to bleed. He groans softly as he feels him bite onto his neck, shivering as the blood drips from the wound down his neck. He leans down, biting his neck in retaliation, soon pulling off his own pants. "Y-You are a bitch in heat...you need to s-shut the fuck up..." he growls out, forcing his fingers into the other's mouth to shut him up. Sure, he had lube on him. Of course he did. But he liked watching Morty suck his fingers off, and it was a way to get him to stop talking. While he does this, he bites and sucks red marks all over him, down his shoulder and chest.

Morty gave a soft whimper as Rick scratched him, but his back arched into the nails. He huffed a little at Rick saying he needed to shut up, about to complain before the man had shoved fingers into his mouth. He moaned lowly around them and let his eyes close. He sucked with desire, wishing the fingers were something much bigger. He lightly bit the fingers in his mouth as his body writhed beneath Rick with the bites and marks being left on his pale skin.

Rick shoves the fingers in and out of him, growling as he feels him suck on them, a smirk on his lips, "B-Bet you wish that was something else, r-right?" he asks, before feeling a bite to his fingers, and he groans softly, biting on his stomach in retaliation. He knew Morty would be covered in bruises, hickeys, and blood by the end of this...but the kid liked it that way. 

He bucked his hips finally and bit down harder on the fingers when his own hands failed to remove them. He liked it alright, but he knew something else that would drive Rick insane. He knew the pain had distracted Rick enough he shoved the fingers out of his mouth and pushed Rick half off him as he slipped down lower to lick the tip of his member, slowly taking it into his mouth before bobbing his head. If there one one thing he could be better at than Unity, he hoped to god it would be blow jobs.

Rick pulls his fingers out suddenly, hissing in pain, "Jesus, M-Morty-" he mumbles, liking pain, but that was unexpected. Yet what came next was more unexpected. He chuckles, letting the other move down to wrap his lips around his member. "A-Apology accepted, Morty," he said, petting his hair, before grabbing him by the hair and pulling him down further on his member.

Morty hummed around him as he was guided on the warm flesh. He wouldn't deny he was excited for the main event of this. To wake up the next morning beyond sore in blood covered sheets... He paused to wonder if Rick ever got any questioning calls about that. He was pulled back to reality with the grip in his hair and bit down lightly on the base, letting his teeth drag on the flesh. He didn't want to hurt him, but he knew that Rick loved a little bit of pain just as much as he did. He offered moans when he was at the base and hummed gently around the tip before repeating it each time Rick thrust into his throat. He let his hand dig his nails into the man's hips, dragging the down to leave bloody marks in their wake. These were the nights he was thankful he rarely cut his nails.

Rick smirks as the other bites down on his member, a growl forming in his throat. "F-Fuck, Morty...you know just h-how I like it..." he would never admit it, but Unity was hot...but she didn't know how to make Rick moan like this. Didn't know how to fuck or give blowjobs or how to bite down _just enough_ to bring pleasure but not too much to hurt him. Morty was... _perfect_. He finally begins to thrust into his throat, knowing Morty was opened up for it and would be fine.

Morty hummed in agreement to Ricks words. He relaxed more as Rick began to thrust into his throat and moaned around him. He knew what Rick liked, it had taken him months to get this good, and he hoped that even in the year that Unity had been with Rick, that he was still the best... but he knew Rick wouldn't admit that ever. 

He pulls him back after a minute, a smirk on his lips, as he shows him his fingers covered in lube, that he had done while Morty was giving him a blow job. He forces Morty to lie back on the bed, grabbing his hip with his clean hand, and he spreads his legs apart.

He gave a low whine as Rick pulled him off, but it faded as he saw the lubed up fingers. He laid back easily for Rick and bit his lip as Rick held his hip. He spread his legs easily and his hands went down to part his cheeks. It was only slightly embarrassing for him to be such a slut for Rick, but he knew it probably turned Rick on just as much to see Morty so desperate for his dick. He bit his lip and looked up at him. "Come on, stop making me wait so long..."

Rick grins as he sees the other spread his cheeks for him, and he slowly adds a finger inside of him, taking his sweet time, "Wh-what, do you want me to j-just...just thrust in and n-not open you up? I know you like it rough, but d-damn," he teases him, working the first finger in, before adding a second one. He loved how warm and tight Morty was around him, sucking on his fingers and wanting more of him and more of him. After a while, he adds three fingers, watching his every move.

The teen moaned softly as Rick pressed a finger into him. His back arched slightly and he looked at him through hooded eyes. "N-not really... if you were willing to play with me more I-I could easily learn to do that for you. I learned to-to do everything else." He blushed darkly and rocked His hips on Rick's fingers. As always his hole was greedy after so long without Rick, he clamped down each time the fingers were pulled back.

Rick smirks, leaning down and biting his neck, "Y-You'd like that wouldn't you, ever night I fuck you so hard until you get used t-to being able to take me without stretching? But no...I like yo-you being so desperate." he says with as smirk as he rocks the fingers in and out of him.

He moaned and tilts his head, barely able to focus on what Rick was saying. "You know... you know th-that I'd always be desperate for you..." He moaned and rocked his hips with Ricks fingers, finally offering a whine as they were removed. "I bet you'd like to be able to fuck me without any lube too..." He mumbled out to him. He allowed the three fingers to move for a bit and stretch him out before he began to whine again. "Rick come on... I-I... I don't w-wanna cum to just your f-fingers right now." He was a teenager, 16, just now getting the worst influx of hormones. This was torture for him.

Finally pulling them out, he got some of the lube from the packet onto his member, rubbing it in. He leaned down and bit his hip hard, leaving blood dripping down his skin at the other begging him to come on. "I'll f-fuck you when I'm r-ready, Morty..." he growls out, biting him once again, before he finally thrust into him, his fingernails gripping his hips.

Morty watched in anticipation as Rick prepared his member. His body jerked and he yelped when Rick drew blood on his hip, but his whines were soon silenced as Rick pushed into him. He gripped the sheets and arched his back. "Fuck... R-Rick!" He moaned out, his nails soon going to the man's back to claw and leave trails of red, bloodied welts. "Oh god..."

Rick growls in pain and pleasure as the other scratches at his back, and he claws at him as well, holding onto him tightly. He bites all over him, sucking a nipple and tugging it in his teeth, clawing at his skin.

The teen below him writhed and twisted in pleasure, rocking his hips in time with Rick's thrusts. He knows the bite of Rick's nails all too well and offers up loud moans as Rick leaves more bloody marks. His back arched up as Rick abused his nipples and a hand tugged harshly as blue hair. "They don't give milk, stop sucking so hard." He growled. 

Rick scoffs, rolling his eyes, "Y-Yeah, right, you like it..." he growls out as he stops sucking on his nipple, licking his lips off. His thrusts start fast and don't let up, going hard inside of him, his body pressed close to Morty's. Sometime during this, he kisses Morty, locking their lips together in a heated, bloody kiss, biting and sucking at his lips and tugging them in his teeth. He couldn't get enough of Morty, Morty was better than Unity in every way in sex...Unity was good, but _fuck_...this was another level. Leaving bloody and hurting and disgusting...it was nice.

Morty smirked a little. "You know me so well baby..." he moaned. Morty loved the harshness of their sessions, the raw desire and need, they fed off each other's desire to inflict and feel pain. It started first with Rick leaving bruises on Morty's hips and a few bleeding bites here and there, and since Unity appeared it's evolved to more. Neither of them leave that room without most of their body being covered in cuts, blood, and bruises. Morty still had a scar on his leg where Rick had bitten him too hard once. It was the kiss that made Morty feel high. The mix of tongues teeth and blood. All Morty could do was was bite down on what Rick let him and moan into their kiss.

Rick continues to thrust into him, rocking Morty against the bed. The hotel wasn't extremely nice, but it was too nice for what they were doing in here...it was likely Rick would get a bill about the sheets covered in blood, but he didn't give a shit. He was enjoying it too much. He pulled back from the kiss, saliva connecting their lips. 

When Rick pulled away, Morty bit into the man's shoulder for a moment. "R-Rick I want t-to cum..." He couldn't help it, he was already close before Rick even entered him.

he growls as Morty bites his shoulder, a smirk on his lips, "Y-You want to cum, huh? H-How do you ask?" he asks him, thrusting right up against his spot inside of him, ramming into it. "Y-You gotta ask, Morty. You know how i-it goes."

Morty arched his back up and let his hands fall from Ricks back to grip the sheets, leaving bloody hand prints there. He pants loudly between moans and turns his head to the side, allowing Ruck access to his neck if he wanted it. He knew by now the sheets were already stained with the blood that dripped from his neck, sides, and hips. He gave a soft whimper at Rick denying his end but it was drowned out as he moaned with his spot being hit. "F-fuck... oh g-god, Rick, _please_... please m-make me cum, make me y-your dirty whore, R-Rick... can I please c-cum?"

Rick bites at his neck as it is given to him, and he sucks hard angry marks on it, only drawing blood on a few of them. He looks up at him as he hears him begin to beg, and he chuckles darkly, his voice soft and deep in the other's ear. "You little f-fucking _slut_...you w-want to cum?" he gives a hard thrust into him, biting his ear.

Morty nods desperately with a loud whine at his question. The hard thrusts into his prostate were pushing him closer to the edge, he teetering on the edge... "I-I'm your slut, R-Rick..." He whimpered out as his body twisted for more contact. 

Rick chuckles as Morty says that he was his slut, "D-Damn right you are...mine and n-no one else's..." he growls out, continuing to thrust into him, their bodies pushed together, causing more friction and touch. His breath was warm against Morty's sensitive skin, "Cum for me, M-Morty..." he growled, not bothering to touch his member, he knew Morty could cum without it.

When he heard the deep voice commanding him to cum, Morty fell apart completely. His back arched as he came over his chest and stomach, screaming out Rick's name for any and all to hear him. He always did. He was loud, vocal, and he knew Rick loved it. His walls were tight around Rick as he came, and slowly he started to relax as he came off his high. "R-Rick... fill me up, please..."

He arches his back slightly as Morty cums and tightens around his member, almost keeping him deep inside of him. "J-Just because you said please..." he says with heavy breaths, giving a hard thrust inside of him and filling him up with his hot seed, giving a groan of his name, just soft, but there. His fingernails dig into his skin as he cums, sweat dripping down his face...no doubt causing him to look fucking beautiful. He lets his orgasm pass before he pulls out of him, panting heavily.

Morty moaned as he felt Rick inside him, thrusting hard to get his own release. Morty loved it and he gave another moan as Rick came, his chest filling with warmth as he heard his name on Ricks lips. He stared up at the handsome man and relaxed on the bed again. "Rick, that was amazing... you were amazing as always..." He smiled and tried his hand down the man's chest, coating his hand in sweat and blood. "I think you're bleeding a little. Wanna get a shower? Or you can just stay here with me tonight and only get one set of sheets bloody... I don't think you'd wanna wake up to Unity freaking out about you bleeding and bruised and thoroughly marked by someone else..." he ran a hand through blue hair. He doubted Rick would stay... but maybe he'd get lucky to cuddle with him tonight.

Rick just nods his head, a smirk on his lips as he hears that he was amazing 'as always'. "D-Damn straight I was," he said with a smirk, letting him run his hand down his chest. "U-Unity will get suspicious if I stay o-or have a shower...th-though I guess if I dry o-off it'll be fine..." he sighs, lying down for just a moment, still breathing heavily. He could always say he was with BP and Squanchy, they'd cover for him. But there was only so much you could do before Unity would get suspicious...and rightfully so. "Why, you want to s-shower with me or something?"

Morty glanced up at him since when he said he couldn't stay. He didn't really care all the much, but Rick was thoroughly marked. "What will she say about all the hickeys and cuts and bites I left?" He hummed softly as Rick laid next to him. He just stared at the ceiling. He had to stop this addiction... or at least stop their little affair... but that could wait. He sat up with a laugh. "Rick that was the whole reason you were supposed to come down here, to shower with me!" He huffed. "I have to get another shower anyways... if you can keep from bending me over again maybe we can get a shower together..." He leaned over to kiss Rick's cheek. "Come on get up, move it."

He shrugs his shoulders at the question, "I c-can figure it out...she was p-pretty wasted...I can c-convince her she did it." he shakes his head softly, letting out a yawn. The offer of a shower was getting better of an idea, and he really just wanted to wash off more than anything. "Alright, s-stop fuckin' whining...l-let's just go. You'd be lucky if I-I fuck you in the shower like y-you want so badly..." he rolls his eyes, getting up and going toward the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Morty huffed and stood up with him. He heads into the bathroom with him. He sighed gently as he looked over the bruised and bloodied body of his Rick. "You look good with all those marks on you... I wish I could leave them more often." He finally pushed past him and slipped under the water, hissing slightly as the water washes his cuts. He relaxed under the warm water before pulling Rick under with him. "When will you tell Unity that you're fucking me? You're already tired of her I mean..." He looked away. The last thing he wanted was to really piss off Rick but he had to finally put his foot down. Unity had to know... it wasn't fair to her or Morty.

"Yeah I bet y-you wish you could...you can find a-another person to fuck and l-leave marks on...plenty of guys l-like that shit." he said with a slight smirk, getting under the water when he is pulled under. He groans as he feels the warm water against him. "Fuck, can't I have a-a calm shower without y-you bitching at me? I'm not going t-to tell her. She doesn't need t-to know. I'm sure s-she fucks someone else other than me a-anyway." he shakes his head, grabbing the small tube of shampoo to wash his hair.

Morty huffed to himself. "I don't really want some other guy but..." He looked away and let Rick wash his hair. "That's not fair, to me or her, and you know that Rick..." He gave a soft sigh and finished washing himself before getting out to dry off. "If you're so sure she's such a slut, why does it matter if you tell her about me or not?" He pulled on one of the band's shirts he had stolen that was a few sizes too big so it looked like a dress on him. "I don't like being a little secret, some toy for you. I'll be your slut and your whore, but you can't just pretend the things we've been doing for 2 years doesn't exist... if you want that you might as well start paying to fuck me, then I really will be you whore."

He washes out his hair, washing his cuts as well, cleaning himself up and making himself look at least slightly presentable. The bruises would hopefully go away within a little while, at least until the next time he and Unity fuck. "Y-yeah, well...I'm not exactly t-the best fucking person in the world, you both knew that." he says, looking away, shaking his head. He gets out of the shower, drying himself off, a towel around his shoulders. He grabs his pants and tank top on his form. "I'm not p-pretending anything didn't exist. C-Calm down. I basically p-pay to fuck you, I pay f-for food and hotel and e-everything you want..."

He rolled his eyes as he made his way back to his bed. "Yea yea whatever... you better get going before your owner gets worried." He huffed and laid down on the bed, avoiding the blood. "You may not be pretending but you're definitely being a coward... it's not right and you know it, Rick, something is going to happen to bite your ass... karma is a bitch. Now please just let me sleep." He flipped the lamp off and let the room fall into darkness. It was usual for Morty to pick a fight after sex, he knew he was better than that blue bitch, He just needed Rick to admit it and give her up.

Rick growls, pissed off with the other for doing this again, "G-God dammit, I have to deal with Unity bi-bitching at me and you too? You're lucky i-if I don't leave you b-both and just get out of this dumb shit..." he growls, hands in his pockets. "Fine. I'm leaving. Fuck it." he rolls his eyes, slamming the door behind him, heading up to his hotel room, opening the door. He didn't give a shit if his hair was still wet and he looked like shit.

Unity gave a groan as Rick came in and curled up again. She didn't seem to wake up beyond the simple groaning and shifting.

Rick dries off his hair a bit more, looking over to Unity as she turns over in her sleep, and he finally goes to lie back next to her, making sure he wasn't still bleeding. He yawns, closing his eyes, thinking about a lot of things...and finally, he falls asleep.

Morty rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. There was one person he knew he could text to not tell him any bullshit. He let the door slam before he sent a text to BP, feeling lucky that he was up near Unity and shouldn't have heard his recent actions with Rick. "How do you deal with Rick always being a dick? You've been his friend for so long... got some tips?" He set the phone next to him, more than certain the bird was asleep... but he also had caught the lingering glances he used to get from him, or maybe it was Rick he was looking at... He curled up on the clean side of the bed and tried to force his body to relax, focusing on the pain to make him sleep.


	2. Love Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty spends the night with BP and learns exactly what he wants. BP doesn't hold anything back with Morty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back my lovelies!! Due to college starting up, I have had absolutely no time to edit this or Miami Vices to update chapters. Forgive me please for the long vacation, I hope to write more in the coming weeks and finish off Miami Vices shortly to focus solely on this wonderful story.

Birdperson was not asleep yet, just sitting in his bed, watching tv. Squanchy was with some other chick he had met at the venue and was staying with her the night. When his phone went off he looked it over, expecting it to be Squanchy asking for a ride or something, only to see it was Morty. "Yes, Rick can be quite a handful at times. But it is important to give him room. He has trouble with maintaining friendships and relationships. He tends to push them away." He sent it, speaking in that very monotone voice even in his text messaging style.

Morty blinked a little as his phone chimed with a text from BP. He really had expected the man to be asleep. He bit his lip and typed out his reply. "If your still up mind if I come stay over there? I'm a little beat up and my bed doesn't fare that well either. I promise I'm not the whore Rick makes me out to be." He sighed gently. And sent another text. "Is it bad to stop trying to hold on?"

Birdperson looks to the text, his face stoic as ever. He had to admit, Morty was attractive. He was cute and sexy in his own way, made Birdperson think horrible thoughts about the kid. Though...him coming over? What would that mean? "Sure, you can come over whenever. I won't be sleeping for a while. The door is unlocked, the room is 402." He was sitting on the bed, wings spread out around him. "It is not bad to keep holding on. It makes sense. But you deserve to have someone who only is with you if that is what you want."

Morty smiled when he got the ok to come over, so without much other thought he jumped up and headed to the room, still just in a band t-shirt that barely met his knees. In the elevator, he tried to make his hair obey what he wanted and huffed a little when he saw all the bruises and marks Rick left on him that the loose collar showed off. He had reread his message countless times on the way to 402, _I deserve someone who is only with me..._ He almost wanted to laugh. Rick has made it obvious no one else would ever want the young boy, even going as far to tell some of the band crew that he was a complete whore. _It didn't stop BP._ His mind countered and he almost stopped as the doors opened. He would admit he liked BP, the pair had seemed to flirt more since Unity came along. He became Morty's sanctuary, he tried to protect Morty and was the one the boy cried to when he first learned he was nothing more than an affair. As he knocked on the door he suddenly felt self-conscious. He knew BP hated how violent he let Rick be and his entire upper body was covered in bruises and scabs, and if he moved just right at any time they'd rip open and bleed. He waited a moment to try and fix his clothing, which either showed the marks on his chest or showed his dick, and finally gave up before entering the room. He shut the door behind him and smiled a little when he saw BP, crawling up next to him on the bed. "Where's Squanchy? I expected him here..." He glanced around at the mostly empty room. Unlike Rick and Unity, the rest of the band seemed completely ready for the trip to the next location. "Does he plan to meet us here before we leave in the morning?"

Birdperson looks over to Morty as he comes in, automatically looking over all the cuts and bruises, feeling a little sick to his stomach. "Morty..." he says softly, a frown on his expression like always. Yet he doesn't say anything else until Morty asks where Squanchy was. "He's with a girl he met at the club, I imagine passed out on her bed." He says with a slight shrug. Birdperson wasn't really like Rick much at all, it was a wonder they were friends. Birdperson was soft everywhere Rick was hard and boney. He was seemingly emotionless yet to those who knew him well could tell the kind of ticks that showed he was feeling something.

The teen laughed a little when he heard about Squanchy. "Well if he's not coming back he won't care if I just sleep here tonight." He smiled a little, it was easier for him to relax around BP than Rick, and over the last year he's picked up a few of BP's ticks that let him know how the other feels, like the way his body tenses a little when he looks at the marks Rick leaves on him, or the slight hint of worry that accompanied his monotone voice when he tried to get Morty to stop drinking. He knew that the other wouldn't lie to him or sugarcoat anything. BP was a nice guy, though brutally honest.

Birdperson nods his head softly, "he wouldn't. You can sleep in his bed if you want, I’m sure he won't be back until it's time for us to leave for the next location on our tour." He says, thinking, and it was the aspect of Morty sleeping next to him that was appealing. "You shouldn't let him hurt you like that. He doesn't treat unity in that way."

Morty smirked when he heard that he could stay there. He had no intention to tell BP he had meant to sleep right next to him. Morty gave a gentle sigh. "He has though... Unity doesn't know about me, at least I know he's with someone else too..." He ran a hand through his hair. He knew it was an excuse. "I'm too loyal, BP, even if I wanted to, I don't think I could leave him without a good reason. You’re the same way, too. Even if you wanted to, you wouldn't do anything to upset the claim he has on me." That was the first time he'd ever really called BP out on the flirting and glances, the first time he acknowledged that BP might want him in a sexual way.

He knew he shouldn't be interested in him, but he was. "He has no claim on you. You are your own person and do not belong to him. He has made that obvious." He says, his cheeks turning the slightest shade of red at the fact Morty called him out on his glances...so faint, barely there at all.

Morty glanced at BP when he heard him say that he was his own person. It was true. Rick made it obvious. "But you still won't do it. Because you know Rick would be upset and it goes against your morals as a friend... if that's even what you can be towards someone like Rick." He gave a simple shrug and relaxed on the bed next to BP. "But the fact you let me come stay here means you have some twinge of hope that I return the feelings you have towards me... which I do." He gave a shrug. It was easy for him to be so honest, especially after the fact that he was getting tired of all of Rick's bullshit. He didn't know exactly what he expected or wanted from BP when he said that... maybe some sort of hope that things really could be different if he had the courage to finally tell Rick to fuck off.

Birdperson looks down at the other as he says that he would never do it...that was probably true. He didn't think he could ever actually hurt Rick in that way, or in any way. Though that hasn't stopped Rick from hurting him in return. He glances away, the TV still playing lowly in the background, though it was obvious no one was really watching it. Morty saying he returned the feelings made something stir in his stomach slightly. He glances back over to him, before he just shrugs, "What are you planning to come of this, Morty? Are you wanting this to be something else?" he asks, just watching him closely, as if analyzing his movements and emotions.

Morty had a small smile on his lips and he sat up again to press a soft kiss to the man's jaw. "Let come what may. May I dig my own grave and lie down in it. I won't deny my feelings, I would like to know exactly what you think I deserve since it obviously isn't anything Rick can do." He pulled away from the bird and sat back in his spot in the bed.

BP just doesn't move as Morty kisses his jaw, his eyes quickly glancing away. When you wear as little as Birdperson wears, it was easy to see when he was aroused...yet thankfully, he wasn't as young as he used to be, not as easy to turn on anymore. "You do deserve happiness, Morty. And if Rick doesn't make you happy, then you do not owe him anything. Just because you stop having sex with him doesn't mean you don't care about him." He said simply, letting the other sit back down on the bed.

He was still addicted to Rick, and he was loyal to a fault when he was in a relationship... even one as fucked up as the one with Rick. Morty nods a little. He knew that he wasn't as happy now in his relationship with Rick as he was when it started. "Just give me time to find my courage, Rick isn't the nicest person if my chest is anything to go by. I have a feeling Unity will find out. She's getting bolder with Rick and I know she's already suspicious of the marks on me and Rick after he comes to see me." He ran a hand through his hair. It would kind of suck if Unity found out, but it would suck more if he just slept with BP without giving Rick some type of warning.

"Of course. You do not have to rush with anything. But Unity has come to me, asking what the nature of your relationship with Rick was. I told her that you care about him and look up to him, but not anything more. She is getting suspicious. I don't want either you or Rick to get hurt."

He tensed when he heard that Unity had been asking about his relationship with Rick, and he offered a smile to thank him for not telling the truth. "I won't get hurt, BP. I have a silver tongue and we both know that you wouldn't just let someone hurt me. Even if you won't hurt Rick to fuck me, you still can't deny your feelings enough to let me be hurt. That's why you always try to limit how much I drink and tend to stick close to me when I'm drunk, right?" He giggles softly and shifts to rest his head on BP's chest. "It’s rather adorable honestly..."

Birdperson just nods his head, "I know. But your infatuation with Rick may lead you to make mistakes... I just want to make sure you stay safe and don't let Rick take advantage of you. I care about Rick too, but I can see when he is being more irresponsible than usual." he says, sighing softly. He looks to see Morty lying his head on his chest, and he doesn't really move, just letting him lie down on him. Birdperson's wing, however, does somewhat move to cradle Morty there, keeping him warm. Unlike Rick, BP was incredibly warm. "I am not the one who is adorable, Morty," he said simply, in his own way saying that Morty was adorable.

"That infatuation is diminishing, I won't make a mistake for that man anymore. I'm little more than a whore to him. It's time I stop letting him do whatever he wants to me." He seemed to give a gentle sigh as the wing cradled him. He was used to cold even under the blankets in his own room, but being cradled by warmth made him relax and get closer to sleep. He almost snorted when BP, in a roundabout way, said that Morty was adorable. Morty let his arms move from his chest to wrap around BP, pulling himself closer to the warmth. "I wonder if you'd still call me adorable if you saw me with blood on my lips during sex... oh yeah, I like to bite, a lot. It marks what is mine." He giggles again, now high in the euphoria that comes just before sleep. For him, whatever came next to end his relationship couldn't come fast enough... but he would have to make a habit of coming to sleep with BP to "keep warm"...

"It is good you are starting to see what he does and start standing up for yourself...he cares about you, but I don't think he will ever be able to see it..." he sighs softly, still holding onto him with his wing. Slowly, one arm wraps around him, keeping him close to his own warmth, despite not even being beneath the blankets. The idea of blood on his lips make him shiver slightly, and he glances over to him, "Hm... I probably would still think that." he says, glancing away. "Are you going to move to the other bed, Morty? You should get some sleep, we're leaving tomorrow...hopefully." He knew all too well that sometimes when they were 'leaving' they never got around to it because Rick was too drunk or Squanchy was still out partying.

Morty nods. "He's not capable of love, BP. He can't love anyone but himself." He smiled a little as BP wrapped an arm around him and nuzzles the man's chest. He doesn't really say anything to the first part, knowing full well that BP would find him adorable no matter what, but the question made him glance up at BP. "I'm pretty comfy right here... and you are already holding me... I think you want me to say here, cause when I'm at your side, wrapped in your arms and cradled by your wings you know I am safe and protected." He smiled a little and stayed close to his new teddy bear. "I think we should go even without them. Maybe they'd learn to be ready on time then." He laughed and rubbed at his eyes as he yawns.

BP didn't really believe that Rick was incapable of love, even though it felt like that at times. Rick was impulsive and cruel at times, but he could care a lot for other people... even if it was hard to see. "You can stay here if you wish." He said simply, not commenting on how he wanted Morty here... because it was true. Why would he give that a response? It was embarrassing to say the least, and he knew if this ever got out, Rick would be so incredibly pissed at the both of them. "That is if you wake up as well. It is almost morning already." He said with a slight smile. Birdperson himself didn't sleep much, but he knew that Morty needed as much sleep as he could get.

Morty smiled and nods against the other's skin. He knew that BP was worried about the exact same thing he was, what Rick would say. But Morty would just have to kick him off the deep end... payback for shoving him away. And to keep Unity off his back. "Wake me up when I need to get up. I can sleep on the way too. It won't be too hard to convince Unity to drive since Squanchy and Rick are drunk and I can use you as a pillow again... you’re rather soft and warm." He smiled and kissed the man's skin softly before he finally falls asleep, relaxing easily against the man. He was rather tired after the session with Rick, but the pain faded to nothingness when he was wrapped up in BP.

BP nods his head, a slight twinge of a smile at the corners of his lips telling Morty what he felt... happy at the aspect of Morty using him as a pillow. Unlike Rick, Birdperson protected and cared for those he loved, and liked the idea of being able to help them with anything. Though he knew it couldn't happen, he couldn't let Rick see them like that. "I'll wake you up. Goodnight, Morty," he said softly, letting Morty fall asleep. He is left awake for a little while, keeping Morty held close to his chest, and he finally falls asleep a little while later. He liked knowing that Morty was in his arms, safe and not alone...as he liked not being alone either, though his expression hardly ever showed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some love! This is a teaser right now, I am working on Miami Vices so I have no idea when I will find time to add another chapter here. Send more love, perhaps it will make me update this faster. :)


End file.
